1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry dryer, and more particularly, to a laundry dryer having a dry board on which tender clothes or shoes can be stably dried.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a drum-type laundry dryer is designed to perform the drying operation while rotating laundry loaded in a dry drum. The laundry rotates and drops by the rotation of the laundry drum. High-temperature dry air introduced into the dry drum is mixed with the laundry to vaporize the moisture soaked in the laundry. The laundry dryer may be classified into a condenser-type dryer and an exhaust-type dryer. The former is designed such that the air in the dry drum is directed to a condenser and a heater and is then returned to the dry drum. That is, the air circulates in the dryer without being exhausted out of the dryer. The latter is designed such that the air in the dry drum is directed to the condenser so that the moisture contained in the air can be eliminated and is then exhausted out of the dryer.
Describing in more detail, in the condenser-type dryer, the air circulating in the dryer absorbs the moisture from the laundry loaded in the drum and passes through the condenser to be lowered in its temperature by a heat-exchange. As the temperature of the air is lowered, the moisture contained in the air is condensed. The condensed water is pumped out by an condensing pump and is then exhausted to an exterior side.
In the exhaust-type dryer, high-temperature high-moisture air absorbing moisture from the laundry in the drum is exhausted out of the dryer via a lint filter.
In both the exhaust-type and condenser type dryers, as the laundry lifts and drops by the rotation of the drum, heat-exchange is briskly incurred.
Meanwhile, in the case of the general laundry dryer, laundry loaded on the dry chamber are mixed together when the drum is rotating. At this point, various kinds of clothes are entangled such that the clothes are extended or worn out. Specifically, when the clothes are dried in the laundry dryer, they may be easily damaged. In addition, a special laundry, such as rubber shoes, which cannot be treated in the same manner as the general laundry, must be dried separately. Accordingly, the laundry drier must re-operate for the special laundry, resulting in the increase of power consumption. Further, there occurs a problem in that a user spends a long time in drying the laundry.